Sky Does Everything
Adam Dahlberg (born January 17, 1993), also known on YouTube as SkyDoesMinecraft, is an immensely popular Minecraft YouTuber who lives in Washington state, US who is famous for calling the gold ingot "Butter" and hating the Minecraft squids. He also sang the song "New World" as minecraft parody version at Minecon 2013. About He was a member of the famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. As of March 6 of 2014, as he stated on Twitter, he left the group due to no reason whatsoever and they are all still friends, but some say it may be because some of Team Crafted (namely BajanCanadian) were trying to advertise, and Adam did not agree with what they were doing. On Febuary 8, 2016 at 12:00 pm PST, he posted a video titled Minecraft Mini-Game: COPS N ROBBERS! (TEAM CRAFTED REUNION?) /w Facecam as a reunion for Team Crafted and to show that they are all still friends. For more info, the Team Crafted Wiki can be found here His Minecraft player name is "SkythekidRS" because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing the game RuneScape with the name "Skythekid", hence the "RS", and uploaded to his original channel "JinTheDemon". His channel started as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky Does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends. With more than 11 million subscribers, Sky Does Minecraft is the nineteenth most subscribed YouTube channel and one of the most subscribed gaming channels on YouTube. He currently resides in Washington, United States of America. Marriage On February 3, 2015, Sky announced he was getting married and is expecting a baby in the range of October to December. He is getting married to his girlfriend of one year, Alesa. They have chosen their name for their baby, if it is a boy it is Tyler, if its a girl it would be Alison or Heather On April 16, 2015, Alesa uploaded a video of her using silly string on Adam's face. The color of it was blue, indication it was a boy. The name of the baby was going to be Tyler Eric Dahlberg but recently they have decided to change it to Mason On September 7, 2015, Sky upload a video that shows his son called MEET MY SON MASON! on his vlogging channel, SkyDoesThings. Which shows of his son's face. Musical career Sky has had a promising musical career since he first sang on his channel. When he sings in a video, people in the comments often say he has a beautiful voice. He later sang and made a song known as "New World". This song was very successful, even being his most viewed video. Sky even sang New World live. He recently has featured in "Star Wars Medley - the force awakens" - which was uploaded by Peter Hollens who can be found here:https://www.youtube.com/user/peterhollens He then had Peter help him with his Christmas parody "Santa Claus is Running This Town" which came out in December 24th, 2015. Acting career Sky has had a history of acting. He has done a few live action skits on his channel. For a long time, he has not had any major acting in his channel. This was before he introduced his Minecraft Roleplay series such as "High School", "Roomates", and "Crafting Dead". Since then, Sky does a lot of acting for his channel, and has gotten rather good at it. Personality Sky has an interesting personality that sets him apart from other YouTubers. He is energetic, intense, and random in his videos. For example in a mod showcase of his, he broke out randomly shouting "sticks for everyone!" and started throwing sticks, or jumping into JinBop's Minecraft user and saying "what's popping JinBop?!" Over and over again. Another thing that sets him apart is that he is super competitive, often taking it to the extreme. At one point, he beat Deadlox in a parkour map, and started shouting at him very loudly. In his videos he acts childish, especially in Mod Showcases and Roleplays. But in reality, he is actually very mature, taking his job seriously. He also cares about others. He has had charity events before, and often mentions how much he loves his friends and his fans. Other Attributes The Squid War The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appeared in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting and annoying him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started a war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map series, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The story was that the Squids kidnapped Deadlox. So Sky and MinecraftUniverse had to make it through the map to save him. Deadlox wore a 'hologram-Deadlox' skin and pretended to be Deadlox's hologram as an excuse to play the map. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can hear Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video, the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter(gold) sword. In the video, Minecraft Mod Showcase : DERPY SQUIDS!, Sky was captured by the squids. In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a small cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a random squid flew at the screen. Sky screamed then his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while the squid did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and armor to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squids were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! . This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables(now his ex-girlfriend) has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got SSundee, Jerome, and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armor and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen, then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realising there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells, "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death. As far as we know, the squid war is an ongoing conflict against the Sky Army. During one of his Attack on B Team episode, he said that he missed those squids. On October 8, 2014, on Sky's Twitter account, 'Squid' changed the account's profile picture and name, stating in multiple tweets, that it had taken Sky. Earlier that day, it uploaded a squid montage. In Minecraft Mini-Game: COPS N ROBBERS (STOP WITH THE SQUIDS!) w/facecam, he states that he doesn't know why he hasn't seen any squids in a while and that they're probably plotting something big. Budder "Budder" also called gold by some of the Sky Army, is what Sky calls gold. "Budder" is revered by Sky who always wears "Budder" armor and tools. It is called budder by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the "Budder". Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold butter before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. However, Sky has stated in his "Minecraft Mini-Game: The Bridges!" video and Facebook that his fans shouldn't correct people when they say gold saying it's rude. He also told his fans once in a livestream on Twitch that it's not supposed to be spelled budder and actually supposed to be spelled butter, because he said that "Budder" is another term for a drug. The Sky Army The Sky Army is the name Sky gave to his fanbase, though he also calls them as "Recruits" and often used the phrase, "And I'll see you later Recruits, byeeeee!...", to end his videos. Sky claims that the Sky Army is a (neutral) army, and it won't attack other people if they don't attack them. SkyVSGaming Like most of the other members of Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Let's Play. Sky's gaming channel only had about 5 videos, but the channel has started back up and currently played The Walking Dead, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, H1Z1, GTA V, Mortal Kombat X, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Call of Duty, Agar.io, Outlast, Happy Wheels, Plug & Play, Surgeon Simulator, etc and sometimes plays with JinBop, ThatGuyBarney, House Owner(Ross), etc. SkyDoesThings Sky started a vlogging channel on June 28, 2014 in which he posts vlogs, challenges, etc. Even though the channel only has 40+ videos, the channel has over 870,000 subscribers and over 47 million views in total. List Of Subscriber Milestones For SkyDoesMinecraft SkyDoesMinecraft hit 1 Million Subscribers On January 18, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 3 Million Subscribers On May 12, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 4 Million Subscribers On June 24, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 5 Million Subscribers On August 5, 2013 SkyDoesMinecraft hit 6 Million Subscribers On October 19, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 7 Million Subscribers On December 16, 2013. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 8 Million Subscribers On January 22, 2014. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 9 Million Subscribers On February 26, 2014. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 10 Million Subscribers On June 12, 2014. SkyDoesMinecraft hit 11 Million Subscribers On April 26, 2015. Friends Sky has collaborated with a large number of YouTubers and frequently his daily videos include at least one collab video. The list below shows almost every Youtuber he has collaborated with a least once. Some he has not recorded with since he left the Minecraft group called Team Crafted. * DeadloxMC (Ty) * MinecraftUniverse (Jason) * HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) * SSundee (Ian) * TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) * JeromeASF * Dawn Ables * KermitPlays * Blue Monkey * MrWoofless * PrestonPlayz * Vikkstar123 * Minecraftfinest * XRpMx13 (Ryan) * Bodil40 * SimonHDS90 * Podcrash * MunchingBrotato (Tyler) * Bashurverse (Bash) * BigBadManPig * Gizzy Gazza * Dartron * mlgHwnT * Kkcomics * PerpetualJordan * Logdotzip (Tyler) * CraftyGarrett * JinBop * Cib * Lanceypoohtv * Slamacow * AntVenom (Taylor) * Crafting Vegeto * SamGladiator * OkwardIndustries (Adris) * JoeyGraceffa * SubZeroExtabyte * ThatGuyBarney (Barney) * Aphmau (Jess) * AshleyMariee * TheZombieUnicorn (Nati) * RagingHouse (House_Owner or Ross) * IHasCupquake (Tiff) * AviatorGaming * CyaNideEPIC * Shubble (Shelby) * Chrisandthemike * CarFlo (Carlo) * CaptainSparklez (Jordan) * TheAntlanticCraft (Cody and Joe) * SGCBarbierian (Nick) * JoeyGraceffa * MithzanProductions (Max) * JoblessGarrett * RedVacktor * CavemanFilms (Dan) * NewScapePro (Cory) * Serious Nonsense (Alesa) Quotes Adam * "Hey guys! Sky here!" * "I'm here with _____." * "Welcome back to '_____ Super Awesome Mega Super Mega Fun Moments'." * "Welcome to my commentary where I can't even uh... do the intro correctly." * "And today, we are playing _____." * "So fun fact. Uh, it's been about two hours that we've been trying to set this up." * "Before this video starts, guys, I just wanna say thank you for all of the suppo- I'm dead." * "Thank you guys for all the support you've been showing this series and pretty much everything I do." * "You guys are awesome. You should feel awesome." * "Slap that like button." * "Let's go for _____ likes for more (Series Name)." * "If we can beat 4 likes, we'll shave Jerome!" * "If this video gets 50,000 likes, I promise you... nothing will happen." * "If this video gets a whoppin' 10 likes, Ross will shave his head." * "And I promise you, if this video gets 20,000 likes, absolutely f*cking nothing will happen!" * "This video needs to get 7 likes! Alright? It needs to!" * "If this video gets 20,000 likes, without a doubt, 100%, I promise to you...(gets exploded by gas tank) I died... I f*cking died... I promise to you nothing will happen." * "(Sky) Let's try and go for 3 likes!" "(Max) That's insane!" "(Sky) You think that's too much?" "(Ross) 2 and a half." * "Let's go 1 like." * "If this video gets one quarter of a like... it's so stupid." * "(Sky) If this video gets 20,000 likes, Ross will be cured." "(Ross) What?" * "(Sky) I'm not gonna ask for a like goal today." "(Ross) (Random number) likes!" * "You know what, don't even leave a like." * "Comment down below- f*ck. God, I have to stare at that thing's butt. * "Comment down below _____." * "What's you favorite thing about _____?" * "Comment down below what you had for dinner." * "Tell me how your day was." * "What is your favorite brand of water?" * "(Sky) What's your favorite thing about pudding?" "(Max) F*ck pudding! F*ck. Pudding." * "Comment down below, ehh." * "Comment down below what's your favorite thing about politics." * "What's your favorite thing about dentists? All of the comments are gonna be like 'I hate 'em. They're horrible. Awful.' Just hate." * "Comment down below AYYpulschh. Literally comment that." * "Hey, Sky! We want more (Series Name)!" * "(Sky) Slap that Ross button." "(Ross) Don't touch me." * "Check out everyone else's channels too because they actually upload content." * "Let's start the game." * "We're going on an adventure!" * "Jason, I'm startled!" * "BUDDER!" * "Fluffy!" * "Hahaha, what the f*ck?" * "JUMP!" * "I'm gonna give you background music... ♪DUH DUH DUH DUH!♪" * "So beautiful! It's so beautiful!" * "Friendship. Friendship!" * "We can talk about this!" * "Don't do dis." * "Hashtag Ty's left foot." * "Truce." * "Don't let the Mudkip win!" * "Untamable!" * "Oh my God..." * "Pro status! Pro status!" * "Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right?" * "It's so majestic..." * "BODIL40!! BODIL40! DESCRIPTION, BODIL40!" * "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!" * "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" * "Feeesh." * "Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?!" * "Egg." * "Goodbye world ... goodbye." * "I REGRET NOTHING!" * "All in favor of voting _____ off the island?" * "BRREEEEEEEEEE!!" * "WHHEEEEEEEEEE!!" * "Whheeeeeeeeee." * "WEEEEZZZYYYY!!!" * "You did good!" * "I hate all of you!" * "WHY?! TY! WHY?!?" * "POOP!" * "DIEING!" * "♪Rub-a-dub-a-dub, in da freakin' tub!♪" * "♪Rub-a-dub-a-dub!♪" * "Check out my facebook, brahhhhhh!" * "OMG it's actually BUDDER!!!!" * "GIZZY GAZZA!" * "FLYING WIENER SASUAGE!" * "SQUIDY SWOOSH!! SQUIDY SWOOSH!!" * "JINBOP, WHAT'S POPPING?!" * "WHAT'S POPPING, JINBOP?!" * "♪Weenie Butt! Weenie Butt Weenie Butt!♪" * "♪Jinbop Gaming! Jinbop Gaming Jinbop Gaming!♪" * "♪Segway Guy! Segway Guy Segway Guy!♪" * "♪Worm it up! Worm it up worm it up!♪" * "♪Jinny Butt! Jinny Butt Jinny Butt!♪" * "You hear that? It's the Weenie Butt remix!" * "ROSS!!!" * "OH MAH GAWD, it's Ross!" * "Oh! Oh, it's Ross! Oh god!" * "OH- GOD, It's Ross again! OOOH GOOOD WHY?! WHY-HY-HY?! NO-HO!" * "You don't get to leave." * "W-where's Ross? Ro-... Oh-oh oh. Oh he's in his little house of poop." * "And Sub I guess. Wow, we really had to bring the loudest youtuber into the call. Ah, ah shut up! (Sub leaves the game)" * "Alright. Get in my zone." * "AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFFMAU." * "AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFF (for a few seconds) -gasp- mau. (pretends to faint)" * "AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFF (for a few seconds) -gasp- FFF- no, I'm just kidding." * "And Jinbop, I guess." * "Ross, look at me. Look at me. Dude, actually, don't look at me. Jesus, alright JUST KIDDING, HA HA HA!" * "I want to be cat". * "I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! He's so strong! (gets knocked into the void) Good bye, world." * "I don't need it!" * "'Walk a mile on broken glass and at the very end get impaled by a hot dooog?' What? WHAT?!" * "FREEKACHU!! FREEKACHU!!" * "(Sky) If you say 'Frozen', I swear to god." "(Cyanide) 'Frozen'." * "AH! Keep that away from me." * "Swing it on!" * "Swiggity swooty!" * "Comin' for that booty!" * "Oh my god, that was savage as h*ll!" * "I saved a lot of money on my car insurance by switching to Carflo." * "(Tyler spawns in the King) TYLER!!! You've ruined us!" * "(Tyler sees a 3-headed dragon) -Sarcasm- Oh! I wonder what the f*ck that is?!" * "♪Dun dun dah-dah dah dah du-dana du-dana dah-dah du dana dana. Du-du! Du du du du!♪" * "Oh yeah, dat budder doh." * "OH YAH MMM!" * "♪Budder. Duh duh-duh duh duh.♪" * "Cut the sh*t, Dawn! Take the budder!" * "(Sky) DAWN!" "(Dawn) NO!" "(Sky) DAWN, ANSWER THE SKYPE CALL!" "(Dawn) NO!" * "(Dawn) (The house blows up) WHAT WAS THAT?!" "(Sky) Nothing." * "(Dawn sees the crater of what was their house) Hey, baby." * "I did it for the lols! For the lols, Dawn! For the lols!" * "For the lols! For the lols, Dawn! For the lo-o-ols!" * "(Sky) I did it for the lols." "(Dawn) Don't go there." * "♪The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a-♪ Aw god, I literally just stubbed my toe! Aw god!" * "You know Ross, I'm getting tired of your cr*p!" * "(Giving Max motivation) DO IT!! JUST DO IT!!" * "Alright, so, you guys like video games?" * "Barney! Why didn't you help me?! What the f*ck?!" * "(Sky) Alright, who wrote this?" "(IHasCupQuake) Is that what it actually says?!" "(Sky) Who wrote 'Shove a ghost pepper up your butt?' Who was that?" * "I'm gonna be honest, I would rather not take the ghost pepper to the booty." * "(Sky) I don't want a ghost pepper up my butt, Barney! That doesn't make any sense!" "(Ross) Don't we have ghost peppers in the kitchen? (Barney panics)" "(Sky) We-we do. Barney, you want one? You want one, buddy? Good." * "Never have I ever been to Amsterdam." * "Never have I ever eaten poop." * "I know where _____ is." * "I'll show you where _____ is." * "Ma' lady." * "It's never gonna be a fun time. You should know that now." * "(Sky) So uh, watcha in for?" "(Max) Something stupid." "(Sky) Really?! I'm in for something stupid!" "(Max) Oh my god! Are you-" "(Sky) But you wanna know what I'm actually in for?" "(Max) What?" "(Sky) Something stupid." * "Ross, it's dark. Ross, I'm scared." * "Why can we just do this? Can we just kill Jordan?" * "Hey guys do you remember this? 'You lost the game?' Ha ha!" * "Or would you rather- Ok, this is so... 'Drink a cup of pee.'" * "This just got so dark!" * "It just got dark again!" * "Banana won!" * "(Keeps interrupting Jin) Hurry Jin!... Hurry, Jin!... Jin, Hurry!... Hurry!... JIIIIIN!... You got dis!" * "We're about to look so dumb." * "WOLVERREEEEEEEEEENE!!" * "How did we turn this into a thing?" * "All in favor of sacrificing Barney say 'I.'" * "No!! I need him alive! How am I suppose to eat him?!" * "(Gets killed) -sarcasm- Oh nice." * "Oh my god. It's the FBI, it's the FIB!" * "(Sky) Everyone relax! Put the bow down, Ross!" "(Ross) I've got a bow!" "(Sky) Put the bow down!" * "(Ross) But once you realize, oh shoot, I only have five minutes to build this." "(Sky) WAIT, WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES?!" "(Ross) Four minutes now." * "I'm scared! I'm scared, Ross! I don't know what I'm doing!" * "Why would they vote poop?!" * "This game is so rigged!" * "I always knew Max was a wiener!" * "Blood loss? Pft. Whatever." * "'I don't feel good. Let me go in the oven.' No! Stay out of the oven." * "'Everything but music at 100%.' That's not gonna happen." * "'Warning: This map contains jumpscares.' Oh my god, it's a scary map! Ok." * "(Toy Maker runs into him while making enderman sound) Ooh my god. Why did that spooked me? I don't know why that spooked me." * "I'm dreaming. That's totally what's happening. (Toy Maker appears at door making him speak weirdly) There's a guy right there mmm no I don't like that." * "(Toy Maker's face covers screen) HOAH! GOD!... That actually scared me! I did not expect that to scare me! Oh my god. I can't believe that actually did that." * "'To do list.' (opens book and reads) 'Kill to make dolls.' (sees name on kill list) Oh. That's... that's my name. Ok so this guy's a little peeved at me. I don't know what I did. Maybe I p*ssed him off somehow." * "Dude, there's gonna be a jumpscare. There's gonna be a jumpscare. There's gonna be... I hate jumpscares. I hate jumpscares. I hate jumpscares. Alright just gonna go over here. (hears ominous moan) Ah. Ah. A- (Toy Maker appears) Ah! Ah! (talks weirdly) What? Why? (gets slain)" * "I just had a dream of a serial killing murderer. I feel like I should- I feel like I should go downstairs in the BASEMENT!" * "(Hears zombie moan) What? That's a noise. (sees Toy Maker) Oh. Hey. (Toy Maker attacks) Ah! Dangit!" * "HOW DO I PLAY?!" * "Use... use your eyes... e-eyes, bro." * "(Mithzan blows himself up) WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" * "I feel like he's cheating. I feel like he has a hack client." * "Alright, what hack client are you using?" * "He's got the hack client and sh*t." * "CPR! You gotta live, Ross!" * "Well, that happened." * "Weenie, you have to do this." * "Weenie! Go, Weenie!" * "Don't touch me. Ross, don't touch me." * "I'm not nervous! You're nervous!" * "I just wanted to be an ice cream sandwich!" * "I just really can't believe it's not budder." * "(Gets a dollar) ALRIGHT, I GOT IT! I CAN FINALLY RETIRE! SEE YOU GUYS LATER, SUCKERS!" * "Mid-round, you should always just eat a banana." * "What the heck is wrong with your legs, Ross?" * "(Sky) Guys, keep up! You suck!" "(Ross) You smell!" "(Sky) Friendship. -sigh-" * "(Tries to leave) I can't leave!" * "That's a f*cking *sshole." * "Check out my YouTube, Facebook, and Twitter." * "The redstone's broken and I don't know how to fix redstone. Anyway, SUB, HELP US GOD! Anyway, um where were we at? He has a- he has... (Sub joins the game)" * "Bam! Weselton." * "Dude, it's ok. I'm ok." * "Yeah, let's agree that never happened." * "NOT IN MY HOOD!" * "GIZMO NO!!" * "Blblbl." * "Psyke! Psyke, I'm gona die anyway." * "Yo. Batman can fly for some reason. Yo, why dat Batman fly doh?" * "(Sky) On this piece of paper, we have-" "(Barney) The answers to life!" * "Super Saiyan sandwich fun time!" * "(Barney) Are yous gonna kill me?" "(Sky) That's classified." * "Don't you just hate it when rocks come out of nowhere?" * "Why am I such suck?" * "SWAAAAAAN!" * "Holy sh*t, he got me!" * "Oh my god, we've ruined the city. Everyone's gonna die!" * "Help! He's breaking the game! Help!" * "And pretty much, when the champion is already crowned, me, ..." * "Hey, wait wait wait. Wait wait, Mudkip Mudkip. You're out of the water. Quick, get in the toilet." * "(Ross) Adam, I've always wanted a mustache." "(Sky) Imma put butt hair on your face." * "Dingle berry mustache." * "(Barney) Watch every rerun of 'Glee', or, this is from uh Rocky Solid, be teleported to a game of 'Mortal Kombat' where the only special move is the one you already have, aka nothing." "(Sky) Oh god, that really sucks. Ok." * "(Jin) So you literally have no special moves?" "(Sky) So you'd instantly die? Yeah, I'll watch 'Glee' rather than die!" * "(Sky) I'm gonna be honest with you. I've seen some of that gameplay, alright? And I don't wanna die from Sonya squeezing my -censored-!" "(Jin) Sonya doesn't squeeze them. She punches them until they eplode." "(Sky) SCREW THAT!!!" * "Fight a titan..." * "Jin, you'd die!" * "(Notices that the book says 'Cut your eyes open with a razor.') OH MY GOD, DUDE!!" * "You guys suck! I'm about to win!" * "I got dat DNF doh!" * "Do you think I'm flexible at all?" * "I'm gonna be eal here. I'm eating during your recording." * "Did you have a f*cking stroke on a plane?!" * "Are you looking up really depressing quotes?" * "(Ross) That was all me. Not you." "(Sky) My feelings." * "The trick is to just run around like an idiot." * "You can't kill what can't be killed!" * "That's a big f*cking pistol." * "How is he not dead?" * "How are you not dying?" * "Dude, I just ate sh*t so hard!" * "I stole a toilet." * "Imma stick a hotdog in hs mouth!" * "Check this sh*t!" * "I'm about to pass out. I'm gonna be honest with you." * "(Sky) Are you drinking glue?" "(Ross) No." * "For you I have big explosion in butt." * "Oh god. I forgot how bad I am with planes. Help!" * "I'm not going to be able to make you leave, am I?" * "(Sky) I think now I should tell you that I'm pranking you." "(Bash) Y- You're a b*tch. That's what you are... THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!!" * "Well, anyway, welcome back to the first episode of 'Mine Pranks: Reloaded'." * "(Sky) Ok Ant, before we go any further..." "(Ant) What?!" "(Sky) Welcome to 'Mine Pranks'!" * "Ok, so welcome to another episode of 'Mine Pranks'." * "(Ian) As soon as I downloaded that thing from A-..." "(Sky) Yay! 'Mine Pranks'!" "(Ian) Are you kidding me?" * "Adam, slayer of wieners!" * "What the f*ck?! The bananas explode?!" * "You're really taking it seriously, aren't you?" * "♪Spooky Adam. Spooooky Adam.♪" * "I'm still around, baby." * "Today's the day that I do it!" * "Yo, you guys died and sh*t?" * "(CavemanFilms) What are you doing in my prison again?! Why?!" "(Sky) D-dude. I'm here for the same exact reason. So you remember last time I was here, I uh... I was actually arrested for eating bark off of a tree?" "(CavemanFilms) Oh yeah, that was a special tree." "(Sky) Yeah, that's uh, th-this time I was... the same tree, man." "(CavemanFilms) Tastes real good. I gotta admit." * "I think I lost two subscribers that day!" * "GET ON MY LEVEL!" * "Oh my god, everybody! Red is rebranding! This is something different! I'm scared of new things!" * "(Barney) What's up, guys? I's Barney." "(Sky) I'm Barney." * "Garry, can you just f*cking tell him that I'm Barney?" * "Wow, this is starting off strong. I'm scared." * "Why are you asking so many questions?" * "That's what I thought. Shut up." * "Drop dah mix tape. It's on fire." * "F*CKING SH*T! LOOK AT THAT F*CKING FACE!" * "I don't have nipples. My nipples are gone." * "Yar! Welcome to me prison!" * "(Gets squashed by a van) Oh good. Oh good, and it calls be a f*cker afterwards too." * "And he was like 'I knew it was you.'" * "Some guy came up to me and asked 'How do you do the Diamond Minecart?'" * "Oh no... OH NO NO!!!" * "I don't wanna leave. No. Ms. Dashon was mean." * "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" * "Fus ro d*ck!" * "Who like Minecraft?" * "I always knew that the world was just the Matrix." * "Yo, he said the 'f' word. Are we gonna get banned off YouTube?" * "Dude. You can't just grab hostages. That's just f*cked up." * "I just burped, and it legit smelled like an MRE." * "(Sky) Boom. Done." "(Jess) It's a dinosaur egg." "(Sky) No." "(Ross) It's a sponge." "(Sky) You got it." * "What the f*ck were those arms?" * "(Jess) Ross is in front of me. I'm scared." "(Sky) My god! I'm coming to save you!" * "Hey Jess, is that you? Oh, it is you. I just wanted to beat up a random Charmander." * "The best juke of all time!" * "Yeah guys, the moral of the story is if you eat too much 'Taco Bell' you'll have a lava poop." * "Oh my god. I just killed him in one punch." * "ONE PUNCH MAN!!" * "Rest in pepperoni." * "(Max) (Gets tazed to death) OW, WHAT DID I DO?!" "(Sky) MAX, NOOOOO! No, I'm over it." * "I feel like I went skydiving without a parachute." * "(Sky) Can I swear?" "(Barney) Yes." "(Sky) Aw f*ck sh*t." * "I don't get it. I'm too stupid." * "Imma smack you so hard in the booty." * "NARUTOOOOOO!!" * "Wow. That happened." * "Nobody's gonna click away from this video." * "Maybe if you eat it, and then you turn into a super hero, and then you take a big dump." * "F*cking sh*t. Can I choose to kill myself?" * "Look at all these *sses!" * "I found out that actually doesn't do anything." * "Yo, why do people watch us?" * "Woah! Peach Pit! I can relate!" * "Ok, there's big hats and bananas." * "You guys wanna look at the news?" * "(Sky) (Ross is moving weirdly on the floor) Ross, what the heck is going on?!" "(Ross) This is my life now. I am a Bedouf." "(Sky) That's not a Bedu-onga!" * "I'm not gonna lie to you guys. I'm dumb." * "The concept of 'Do Not Laugh' is pretty simple. First person to three points wins. In order to get a point you have to make the person in the center laugh. If the person manages to get through everyone without laughing then that person gets a point." * "Make me laugh, nerd!" * "You're googling jokes, aren't you?" * "THERE'S FIFTY PAGES!" * "Fun fact. I f*cking hate sticky bombs." * "(Sky) What do the viewers do?" "(Tyler) There just here to watch, Adam!" * "(Sky) 'What's the Animal Guns Mod?' Well I'm glad you asked. (fires full-grown humpback whale out of gun)" "(Jin) WHAT THE H*LL?!" * "My mom just texted me, telling me I suck!" * "What does that even mean, Ross?!" * "Why do I have to have the dinosaur on my team?" * "Joke's on you guys, losers! I can swim!" * "(Garry) Where is Adam going?" "(Sky) That is the question, isn't it, Garry?" * "Where is everybody? All I see is dead people." * "Think of the content!" * "Perfect. A great camera angle of my balls!" * "This is only gonna be bad. This is only gonna be f*cking horrible." * "Save me. (smells Barney) Oh my god! Please come save me! He stinks! It smells like rotten beef and apples!" * "All I can think of is balls." * "Are you gonna kill us?" * "It's called a drive-by farting." * "Why is there a chicken in the toilet?" * "(Sky) Ross, I'm gonna die! Help me! Ross!" "(Ross) Dude, I'm trying to kill them!" "(Sky) Ross! Kill me! Ki-Kill them, not me." * "Get ready for my awesome pro-level strats, yo." * "He's winning! We're versing tons of Weses!" * "Do we have anything to fight these things with, because I feel like I'm gonna die." * "Everybody get the h*ll out of my house!" * "Please sponsor me." * "(Gas tanks explode) -Lie- Oh sh*t! We're dead!" * "Can I sing during your recording?" * "(Sky) Bet money, Max!" "(Max) I have no money to bet!" "(Sky) Your f*cking- BECAUSE YOU WASTED IT ALL ON F*CKING SANTA SHIRTS AND SH*T!" * "Alright. Uh, this is the worst thing I've ever done." * "(Is planning to cut off pieves of Sub) Oh, where's Sub going? Sub! Sub, no wait no! You're my you're my assistant! Come back! Oh oh he's cr*- Oh you weren't kidding. He is cr*pping everywhere. Ok, uh uh-duh-oh ok I'm, uh, oh he's running away in his boxers." * "This is difficult for a noob like myself." * "(Ross) Was I suppose to bring it back?" "(Sky) ROSS, GOD DAMMIT!!" * "Barney kept messaging me 'apple' on skype." * "That's a f*ck up." * "(Sky) Ross, come back!! Put your suit back on!!" "(Ross) No!!" "(Sky) Ross, people are gonna know that you're a human!!" * "I hurt my ankle." * "You're my favorite deputee." * "But why doh? But why dohI'm just a poor lumberjack. Why'd they do dis to me?" * "That's my hot man meat husband man, he's got a p*n*s." * "(Sky) Max, get in your f*cking zone and do this sh*t!" "(Max) Ok. I didn't know I had a zone but, you learn something new every day, everybody!" "(Sky) Oh my god, f*ck. Someone please f*cking slap him." * "He's being a nice guy. Just let him be a nice guy." * "Yeah, 'Hunger Games'. It's like everyone starts hitting eachother with f*cking sub sandwiches." * "Before you ask, before you ask about the makeup, let me just make it clear I didn't do this to myself." * "JORDAN!" * "Would you rather, green, 'Get struck by lightning while on fire inside a giand microwave' ok, who wrote this? Did you write this one Jordan?! You totally wrote this one." * "I've just learned to tune Ross out." * "(Jerome) I have absolutely no recollection of how to break out of this prison." "(Sky) Are you serious?! It's been that long?!" * "(Ross) I died." "(Sky) Stop dying. Why are you dying? Don't do that." * "3... 2... 1... BRAIN SHATTER!!!" * "Why does everything wind up in my *ss, dude?" * "I cannot see sh*t." * "This definetly smells like a mailbox." * "I guess you can say at the end of the day, he caught on fire and died. (bah-dum tish)" * "What the F8ck?! What's with all these people who want mass homocide?!" * "(Sprinkles pops out) Oh god. Oh, yeah please. If there's a god out there, help." * "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" * "Floppy puppies?" * "I'm so hyped that I remembered to put on deoderant today." * "I did it. I won." * "As long as I have flares, you can't do sh*t!" * "Sky is so great! I love that guy! He's so cool!" * "He's the best freakin' guy in the whole world." * "I wanna turn super sandwich!" * "I'm lazy. I'm lazy, just look at me. I'm lazy." * "Squirtle Squirtle!" * "BMX Bandit!" * "I promise, guys. I'm not stupid." * "(Ross) (Planning to restart every universe) They'll know happiness." "(Sky) THEY'LL KNOW NOTHING ANYMORE!!" * "Ok, there's something seriously wrong with this planet. Are those really skeletons and zombies? And what is up with those exploding green wieners? Did that ta- no I'm just kidding. It's not..." * "I felt like I was gonna get mugged by snowmen." * "I hear someone's phone ringing. Who's phone is that? There wasn't anyone here, but still, I heard a phone." * "Oh, you're trolling the cr*p out of me, are you?" * "THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!!" * "That's my final form." * "GARRY!" * "(Sky) Yo, what's with the chickens with the guns?" "(Ross) General Cluck's army of chickens!" * "Oh god, it's just a big Ross! It's just a big ol' Ross! It's like 'Roomates' all over again, man!" * "(Barney tells Jess that she's going to the pit for entering the Maze) Relax, it's not like you'll be put there (turns to Barney) UNCONCIOUS!!!" * "I had a friend. He stood there at one point, now he's gone." * "Oh, look at this. I got Weenie." * "What am I showering with people?!" * "My smile just turned into a frown, Barney." * "I crashed." * "I'm back, guys. AnoosLord returns." * "(Barney) He's a pumpkins!" "(Sky) I'm a watermelon! There's a huge f*cking difference!" * "I'm here to garden your sh*t, lady!" * "Barney's on the fire hydrant!" * "I feel like I'm gonna lose. I feel like I'm gonna lose this." * "(Ross) Don't forget me! Don't forget me! (dies)" "(Sky) Who was that again?" * "Spoiler alert for 'Star Wars'. Apparently there's Chewbacca in it." * "WHAT THE F*CK?! LOOK AT ALL THESE D*CKS!" * "Would it be out of the question to op me?" * "Will water breathing help you in this lava?" * "Dude, I'll tell you where the gun is. It's somewhere." * "I f*cking hate golf." * "What is with you and food?" * "That's a little bit one-sided, don't you think?" * "If I turn around and see Earl." * "That's the face of a killer." * "What is with you and corndogs?!" * "(Red) Adam, I'm coming for your booty." "(Sky) (takes down both Red and himself with a rocket launcher) Worth it." * "Did you just change the theme? DID YOU JUST CHANGE THE THEME HALF-WAY THROUGH?! HA HA!!!" * "The butt-hurt is real. It's flowing like Niagara Falls." * "What are you gonna do? Throw us in jail? Hahahahaha! (gets knocked out)" * "Now you're probably wondering, 'SKY!!! _____?'" * "(Barney) It's not real!" "(Sky) I know it's not real, Barney! It's an anime!" * "I'll just EAT SOME GLASS! NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM!" * "Barney, why would you do that to me? I thought we were friends." * "I miss my beard!" * "The sky's the limit... HA HA HA HA! THAT'S ME! HA!" * "OOOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOH!" * "Oh yeah!! Who's the real dirt?!" * "Barnabe P Winkleton, what the f*ck is your problem?!" * "The amount of times I've been asked to play 'ROBLOX'." * "Ross, you should probably run." * "(Sky) Marco." "(Barney) Polos." "(Sky) Marco." "(Barney) Yallard." * "He literally stabbed me in the jugular." * "Floating hand." * "(Cereal Killer) I know someone who really hates you." "(Sky) Dude, there's a lot of people who hate me." * "♪Dun dun dun-dun, dun dun dun-dun. Sky is cooooool... Sky is cooooool.♪" * "(Sky) Wait, what the heck? Who the hell's that?" "(Tyler) I'm here." * "(Shelby) ♪I woke up this way. I woke up this way. I woke up this way.♪" "(Sky) Oh my god! What he heck happened?! How did you do that?!" * "Sometimes I sit here and I think... I just suck." * "This is not a sponsor video by the way." * "(Shelby) What is happening?!" "(Sky) You lost control of your prison not even three minutes into the video." * "Comment down below a joke so we could steal it." * "I don't wanna freak anyone out but I am pretty tired." * "Max is so salty right now that if we put Max in a lake it would turn into an ocean." * "Do I have to be on his team? Can I switch teams?" * "Who the f*ck made this?!" * "I was gonna slap him so hard." * "Is he about to sh*t? HE'S TAKING A SH*T!" * "Yo, let's beat'em up! Let's steal his lunch money!" * "(Ross) That was really brave and cool of Cow Man to come. He's such a great hero, I bet he's like really popular and, he's really muscular too and, smart, that was, he really cunning in that whole situation." "(Sky) Ross, are you Cow Man?" "(Ross) No!..." * "Oh my god... oh my god... OH MY GOOOOO-AAAAAA-AAAAAA-... yes." * "Oh, dip a poptart into a toilet and eat it? Ok." * "This is my toilet now." * "Did you just kick me?!" * "Do you even Worm Man?" * "It took my couch! I want my couch back!" * "Oh. We're gonna die." * "Alright, Ross. We need to combine our forces. You have my shirt. I have your pants. I take your pants off." * "(Garry) I used to be a navy seal." "(Sky) I used to be a seal." * "Ross~chan! Ross~chan! Ross~chan!" * "I won't give you the satisfaction!" * "Why are you calling me an object, Barney?" * "Run, banana boy!" * "(Ross) Barney! You're really bad at giving hints!" "(Sky) You literally told us where you were!" * "Are you f*cking serious, Barney?! You're in the same spot!" * "Owned! Taking down our nightmares! One nightmare at a time!" * "♪Nah nah. Na-na nah. Na-naaah. NAAAAAH!!♪" * "You'll never catch me if I'm right here!" * "We're goin to heaven. I was sure we were going to h*ll, but we did it. No! I was right! I jinxed us!" * "We need to get one more good round, then I can start sucking again." * "You won! You f*cking won! How could you f*ck that up?!" * "I want everybody to know that I'm not the murderer." * "WHY CAN'T I BE THE MURDERER?!" * "Whoever's the murderer, say 'I.'" * "Let's all meet at the center." * "I'm the murderer! I'm the murderer! I'm the murderer!" * "(Max) RUN, ADAM!! RUN!! RUN!!" "(Sky) (Gets murdered) Oh, he's the murderer. F*ck! I should've known that!" * "Alright, here we go, Adam." * "We're gonna go get tacos." * "Oh my god, I'm lagging so bad. Help." * "Stop f*cking moaning! Why the f*ck are you moaning?!" * "Adam's comin' in for the win." * "Guys, let me tell you the pros and cons of shooting me. I'm beautiful, and you would lose this awesome face." * "Why the f*ck are you shooting me?!" * "♪Dah-dah duh-duh dun dun dun dun-dun dah-dah!♪" * "♪Dun dun-dun dun dun do-do Jin-bop.♪" * "Weee wooo!" * "WHERE DID THIS GO SO WRONG?!" * "This went from zero to one hundred." * "I don't have Furbies! Don't make him think that!" * "Roar! Grr! Snarl! Snarl grr!" * "(Max) Max's f*ck up made the game win!" "(Sky) Wow. Your brain.. your brain just f*cking shut off." * "Alright. Here's my motivation. You f*cking suck." * "Did you seriously name me Greg on the scoreboard?!" * "(Sky) Here's the thing. You've been spending all this time killing people, you forgot I was in the race." "(Barney) Adams is actually gonna win!! Adams is actually gonna win!!" * "♪Adam won. That's what's going on.♪" * "(Person's name), I would like you to sign my book. (says title that is an insult)." * "Yo, I ate like seventeen of my own." * "(Sky) Yeah, Barney. What's it like to be owned so hard?" "(Barney) What?" * "(Ross) Hey Adam, there can only be one." "(Sky) No. No. No. (the nd ends) The round ended before you could do it! Ha! Mufasa suvived!" "(Ross) Darnit! Mufasa lives!" * "That does not sound like a priest! That sounds like a possessed priest!" * "(Ross' face glitches uncontrollable) MY GOD!! YOUR FACE, ROSS!! HOLY CR*P!! ROSS!!" * "I can't help it. It's like an iron boob." * "(Barney) You noobs! Hah!" "(Sky) Wait, how are you calling me a noob when you fell off first?" * "My name is Adam. I'm different." * "You can eat the melon. (referring to Bashur)" * "Channel the power of the galact-d*ck!" * "(Sky) I have one request though." "(Max) What?" "(Sky) You smell like poop. Alright, let's do this." "(Max) THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" * "You won, but did you really?" * "Yo, he died. What happened?" * "My legs are too fat." * "AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" * "(Jin) I'm sorry you almost got yourself killed." "(Sky) Jin, I'm gonna punch you." * "I'm not gonna be nice to you until you apologize!" * "(Ross) Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?!" "(Sky) (Starts after Ross' first sentence) Oh my god, he's not a piñata! He's not a piñata, Ross!" * "Quick! Quick! Steal his shoes! They're awesome!" * "Oh. I can see the Dream Team is here." * "(Barney) Read my will!" "(Sky) Barney, all this f*cking says is 'apple'." * "I'll be 100% honest with you. I clicked the wrong button." * "I'll ship that." * "May or may not have just died." * "(Sky) I was really good at horsing. I guess you can say I'm..." "(Barney) Adam like to horse around." "Horse- f*ck off!" * "♪Rolling around at the speed of sound!♪" * "From what I discovered, this is pretty much impossible." * "How are you gonna kill me in a tank?" * "You know what? Jin, you smell like poop." * "Ross, is it normal to suck this bad?" * "This is unavoidable, isn't it? It's always gonna happen?" * "F*ck that fish. F*CK YOU, FISH! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!" * "That was good. Good good good. Now try not doing that again." * "Oh god, do I have to write books?" * "(Peter Hollens) He is a person. (Referring to Sky)" "(Sky) Wait, really?" * "Skyren Jaeger." * "MOMMY NO!" * "(Sky) Hey! How's it going, man?" "(Barney) Hey! No animals allowed!" "(Sky) No, this is my seeing eye dog." "(Barney) Dude, that's a sheep." "(Sky) ... Wait, they gave me a sheep?" * "F*cking A. Ross, get rid of the f*cking puppet." * "Only the finest of assassins can take down a client with his *ss!" * "ADAM!" * "I've always wanted to be a sandwich." * "Hello. Welcome to 'Adam's Deep Fried Love Shack'. Now let me show you what we have on the menu for today... obesity." * "Alright, _____. Get in the center." * "I juked you so hard!" * "My husband! No!" * "(Sky) You ever like hear something so awful that you almost positive that your brain stopped working for a minute?" "(Jess) Yeah, every time I look at your channel... I'M SORRY, ADAM!!!" * "Oh, I love balls." * "Ross Washington! Oh my gosh!" * "Sir Tuna Guy! Are you serious?!" * "Ash Death-HA HA HA!!!" * "Oh sh*t. Does that mean we're gonna get f*cked up?" * "Did this just turn into an advertisement?" * "(Max) Note to self. Do not give Adam a gun." "(Sky) Hey, you guys wanna go hunting with me?" * "♪Do you wanna buid a snowman? Forgot that I need snow. Totally messed up this joke, but don't worry there's these, to make some more♪- Move. Move. ♪Snow. Snow.♪ MOVE! Snow! MOVE!! SNOW!! I'm trying to get some snow!" * "I'm completely wired on coffee right now." * "Why would you do that? You just destroyed my entire content. All of it. It's gone now." * "You know what? I'm gonna go beat up Okward." * "Are you even trying, Nick?" * "OH MY GOD! I FAILED!" * "Where the f*ck did the disco lights come from?!" * "It's not over! Ok?! It's never gonna be over!" * "-Sarcasm- I just love Max's videos. (Max has no videos)" * "Tyler, what are you doing up there?" * "You're uh, totally dead. You're so screwed!" * "(Barney) Wait, yous cheater?!" "(Sky) Yes. I'm a cheater." * "Sad Cory." * "Ow! You shot me in the nipple!" * "You just gave me a third nipple." * "Ok, he's got a bag on his head. I'm out." * "It's just a prank, bro!" * "♪Ri-ding! To the! Danger zone!♪" * "(Shelby) Eat sh*t!" "(Sky) Holy sh*-*-*t!" * "Why aren't you melting?! Why aren't you melting?! It's raining!" * "Oh god, we summoned the Kraken! We summoned the Kraken!" * "(Sky) He's home free!" "(Barney) He's Humphrey." "(Sky) He's a Humphrey." * "He ran into my fist. I swear." * "Please come closer. Please?" * "Ross, I'm stuck." * "As much as I'd like to talk about child birth..." * "TIMMY NO! NO TIMMY!" * "Daddy? Daddy no!" * "(Ross) Who's your daddy?!" "(Sky) F*ck!" * "♪It's looooog! It's looooog! It's big, it's heavy, it's wood! It's looooog! It's looooog! It's better than bad, it's good!♪" * "You need to focus!" * "What if we woke up with like seventeen inch cameras?" * "(Laughs and leans back too far) Oh sh*t! I almost died!" * "It's become very apparent, that we're f*cked." * "I KNOW I'M IN FULLSCREEN!" * "Why does it always wind up in my *ss?" * "America! Land of the free! Home of the- Oh my god, I'm about to die!" * "Yep. There's definitely more than three." * "Noah, what the heck? Noah, what is wrong with your character?" * "I just spat all over my microphone." * "(Ross) I'm laughing like a little school girl!" "(Sky) WHAT?! HAHAHAH!!" "(Ross) You never heard that expression before? (acts all serious)" * "We're starting this video out strong, guys." * "I can't believe I just got beat by a f*cking farmer." * "Will we survive? Will we make it to the next episode? Find out in the next episode." * "Alright, 3... 2... 1... And we're back!" * "Welcome back to 'Adam needs a Haircut'. (puts hat on)" * "DO A FLIP!" * "(Sky) Really, Tyler?!" "(Tyler) I thought I would scare you." * "Don't say 'Nintendo'! We'll get copyrighted!" * "Jess has been awfully quiet lately." * "Jin, just throw the grenade!" * "Life just happens, guys!" * "Dang it, sticky keys!" * "I'm your host, Lumberjack Sky." * "Sprinkles, go away!" * "Zambies." * "Oh my god. Oh my god! Holy sh*t, that's the most powerful zombie I've ever seen!" * "How big are your nipples?" * "Careful! There's a weenie!" * "I never sold anyone out ever." * "See, guys? I told you! I told you there's a trick to this! You just f*cking scream and ruin your commentary!" * "(Max) You're a d*ck." "(Sky) You're a d*ck! You're entire character's a d*ck!" "(Max) You're a d*ck!" * "Such a weird game. I wanna turn it off." * "I am the wall. I am the wall man." * "You're recording advice for us! Alright, everyone unsubcribe Gizzy." * "We're gonna tell him he smells like poo. Everyone tell him he smells like poo in the comments below." * "THERE'S TURDS!! THERE'S TURDS!!" * "♪Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, floating through the wind, hoping to DIE AGAIN?!♪" * "(Sky) I'm just trying to further my education!" "(Ross) To the strip club!" * "Look at the f*cking horse looking at you menacingly in the background." * "Why is Shrek back there?!" * "Holy d*ck!" * "What dog did I turn into? Oh my god, I'm a beagle." * "WHO TOOK ALL THE BREAD?!" * "Wiggle wiggle." * "Oh my god. Holy sh*t. Holy f*cking oh my god." * "Yeah, we're gonna die!" * "See-See right here? See on screen right here? Tha-that's me typing a comment. Y-you should do the exact thing. (The comment says 'My name is Adam and I'm a huge butt-head for making Max put an unnecessary on-screen asset. Feel free to type your own comment though, because Barney is still cool.') I-I put-I put Max through h*ll. Yeah." * "F*CKING F*CK!" * "(Almost get squashed by falling truck) Oh my god! Dude! Dude, that almost hit me!" * "HOOOOOOOOOLY SH*T!!" * "WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS, MAN?!?!" * "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!! AAAH!!!" * "See ya later, suckers!" * "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME DOWN, NOOB!" * "(Sky) Yo, you don't happen to have any like legal team or anything, right? You can't sue?" "(Ross) Not yet." "(Sky) Ok, good. Perfect." * "SANIK!" * "Oh. Ross just f*cking won." * "(Sky) I know Barney's peed in some really weird places!" "(Jin) Yeah! Like on people!" "(Barney) Hey, that not funny!" * "What?! There's a full-on disco ball!" * "You better comment what you had for lunch!" * "Put the gun down, Ross." * "Look at how stoked he is. You'll never reach this point of happiness." * "This might sound crazy, but uh... shut up." * "My mom started a channel about politics!" * "Take the foot!" * "Oh sh*t. Oh god. Oh sh*t! Oh god! OH SH*T!! OH GOD!! OH SH*T!!!... OOOOOH MY GOD!!!" * "Garrett, I feel like if I move, I'm gonna die." * "It's fine! Everything is fine! WHAT THE F*CK?!" * "I figured that Max would've died from balls to the face." * "I just snorted!" * "There's a bunch of snowmen with f*cking guns!" * "Dude I'm, I'm like, I'm like blind. I don't know about you, but I can't see Jack. I miss Jack." * "Why do I always die so easily? I suck." * "I almost fell like a stupid idiot." * "(Sky) Oh yeah? Well I'm Adam." "(Ross) Haha! I'm subtraction!" * "Why you gotta hate on my fire hydrant, Ross?" * "Mix of serious ruffian stuff going on here." * "Am I tiny?! Oh my god!" * "Barney, I don't want to alarm you, but I think you suck." * "That was my cosplay of a ping pong ball." * "Ross, I'm sorry! I have to eat you!" * "My friend is dead!" * "They call me the Balls Bandit." * "I'm gonna end the video if you do that again." * "(Max) NO, WHAT THE F*CK?!?! WHY DOES MAX NEVER GET A GODDAMN BREAK?!?!" "(Sky) Because you keep making stupid decisions!" * "Do you ever think birds just intentionally poop on people?" * "Look at me! Look at me, we're gonna die!" * "Mad Max." * "Sad Max." * "Bad Max." * "Cat Max." * "Why is there a f*cking pigeon?... (the pigeon explodes)" * "♪Little Mac is the best! Little Mack is the best! The best! The best!♪" * "You ever thought of those times where you had like a massive brain fart? Some reason I got this hay bale, and I thought I could spawn a horse with it, because I thought I was playing Sky Games." * "Betting 10K." * "Let's go, weenies!" * "F*CK OFF!!!" * "I HATE MY LIFE!! AAAAAH!!" * "Wow. That guy's dead." * "I actually wanna know how many toes a turtle has. I don't know why." * "I'm glad that I can see my shoes!" * "What the f*ck is this? WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?! OH MY GOD, FOR THE LOVE OF F*CK!" * "Look at him. Look at how smug he is about it too. This is the face of a sociopath." * "No! No! You smell like fish!" * "It looks like a f*cking zombie apocalypse!" * "You tried, but you failed. What did we learn today? Never try." * "♪Cool guys don't look at explosions.♪" * "It f*cking exploded on him! How did he not die?!" * "WHAT THE F*-I just f*cked up." * "What did Vegeta do wrong? All he wanted to do was destroy humanity. Actually, that's wrong." * "That's right, get into your ball!" * "He's just flying around the giant metal boob." * "Oh, that's a d*ck." * "As you can see, we got our two- Oooh. Oh yeah, that totally is a d*ck." * "Those guys are gettig p*ssed over a giant metal boob." * "Ross made a booboo." * "You're in the nipple, yeah." * "Alright I'm connected to your nipple. Wait..." * "I ran. I ran as far away as- (sees energy blast hurdling towards him) OOOOH! (dies)" * "When things go wrong, believe in Santa. He's gonna f*cking save you." * "Welp, uh I killed myself." * "WHY DO I F*CKING SUCK SO BAD AT THIS ONE?!" * "Now he's angry. Look what you've done! Now he's angry! HULK MAD! OH GOD!" * "Where'd my head go?" * "(Sky) Barney, what are you?" "(Barney) I's poodle." * "(CavemanFilms) I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU, YOU CARROT-TOPPPED SMUDGEN!" "(Max) What did you just call me?!" "(Sky) Carrot-Topped Smudgen! Hahahaha! I think that's as good as Ear-Eyes!" * "Come here, you Carrot-Topped Smudgen!" * "I don't wanna shock you guys, but I died." * "Did you just fart?!" * "THE F*CKING TACO TRUCK!! NOOO!! NOOO!!" * "You made it. You're now American." * "Guys, we look the same." * "OH! I just spilled waddle- water all over me!" * "Bob Ross! Bob Ross!" * "Why does everyone keep destroying our house?!" * "(The library blows up) No! Knowledge!" * "Welcome to the Naruto Mod (pronounced Nuruto Merd)!" * "Weeeeeench!" * "(Jin) Are you setting the track on fire?!" "(Sky) No, I'm setting you guys on fire!" * "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a gym teacher! Same thing!" * "I thought I could ditch you." * "I'm a perfectly good whale!" * "You're dying. Ok, you're dying." * "Yep, that's the f*cking weird thing." * "(Sky) You wanna go?!" "(Max) (Spawns a small slime) Alright, get'em, Al!" "(Sky) It's kinda messed up you bring Al into this." * "Ooh! He's got a slice of cheese on his back!" * "Don't let him escape! Slap him in the face!" * "Wanna know what I do when I'm butt-hurt? Massage my butt cheeks." * "We're gonna win!" * "You hear that? You hear that? Someone just died." * "This is the most uneven team ever." * "For all the marbles!" * "(Doorbell rings) Ooh! The pizza's finally here! Yesyesyesyesyes! Woooh! Pizza! Pi- (Ender Creeper is at door) OH DEAR GOD!!!" * "I've got the intention span of a cheese sandwich." * "(Runs over woman) It's fine. She's fine. Everyone's f*cking fine." * "If you f*cking pull out the puppet... (Ross does so)" * "(Sky) Give me the f*cking puppet. We're not doing this. We're not doing this today, Ross." "(Sprinkles) Yeah. We're not." "(Sky) AAH!! AAH!!" * "This is the first time I'm gonna be naming an episode 'Do Not Cringe'!" * "It's all over! Everyone just unsubscribed!" * "(Adam and Quentin are in a lava trap) Quentin, before we go, Quentin, before we go, I want to confess my love to you! I loved you ever since I saw that wierd thing on your face! Uh, your eyeballs! I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU QUENTIN!! GOODBYE!! GOODBYE!! AAAH!!!" * "What the f*ck? Holy cr*p! Behind his eyepatch is terrifying! AH!!" * "Wait, Bashur. Quick. Ok, I need you to sing something amazing while I do something. (Bashur farts) No, sing something! Don't fart everywhere!" * "I'm gonna puke." * "My god, the cop just shot his own f*cking colleague!" * "As long as Timmy lives, we'll be fine." * "You know what, I'm taking someone's car." * "How can you catch me if I'm an enigma?" * "Excuse me, sir. Would you f*ck off?" * "(Ross) Alright, we're back." "(Sky) No we're not." * "Oh. Oh, that's a ghast. I'm out." * "Oh. Nice, so I GOTTA SAVE THE F*CKIN' WORLD! THAT'S WHAT I GOTTA DO!" * "I DON'T SUCK D*CK!" * "(Sky watches Deadlox run away) There he goes. (Deadlox stops and turns around)" * "(Deadlox) Spring break! Spring break!" "(Sky) Alright, fist off, its Summer, and..." "(Deadlox) Spring break." "(Sky) Is that a bikini?" "(Deadlox) Spring break." * "Fishing for Deadloxes! Fishing for Deadloxes!" * "Sh*t! He's a giant lima bean!" * "I definetly would subscribe for more." * "I like this guy. He's funny." * "Dude. It's Christmas in America. Come on." * "Aw, sh*t. My recording stopped." * "Alright, and we're ba- Sh*t! I dropped my mouse!" * "(Loud crashes are heard in Adam's office) I dropped everything. Hold on." * "(Ashley gets disconnected during Adam's speech) Goodbye, Ashley." * "Why am I so tiny?" * "Nick, you're just as short as me! Shut up!" * "Listen, man! It's not the size that counts!" * "(Sky) It's not the size that matters, man!" "(Jess) No no. That's exactly." "(Sky) My feelings!" * "Check out her channel down below 'cause she's a beautiful creature and um... I guess you can check out Tyler's." * "(Shelby) It's your time of the month, Adam." "(Sky) NO!!!!!" * "75 million years just to get your *ss handed to you by some guy named Anoos." * "I got reported for my name Anoos!" * "... Sh*t." * "I'm dead. I died-ed." * "This is the most cheap spot ever!" * "I'll be your donkey." * "Go Team Adam!" * "Why am I stuck?!" * "Oh, you're a giant error model." * "(Sky) Uhh, let's go with Ross. Wa-wa-wait hold on, Ross why are you in a princess suit?" "(Ross) 'Cause I'm a princess. (plays dramatic music)" * "We've got Ross and a drooling panda." * "I'm gonna go drink the soap!" * "I'm a doctor, and I have a PHD in kicking your *ss." * "OH MY GOD!!! I HATE YOU!!!" * "Ross, I'm scared that I might suck." * "Oh sh*t! I stumbled on a 'Twilight' set!" * "Who needs colleges when you can steal f*cking bikes from people?" * "♪Bu buuuu bu bu buu bu. Bubububububu bu. Bu bu Jin sucks. Bubububububu Jin Jin sucks. Bu bu Jin sucks. Can't even shoot a guy. Bu bu Jin sucks. Bu bu Jin sucks. J-J-Jin sucks bu bu-bu bu. Bububububu bu bu. Bu bu-bu-bu bu. Jin's about to be shot. Bu bu-bu bu. Nothing's gonna save you. Even a wall. Bu bu-bu bu. He's gonna shoot you under the wall. Here he comes, jumping on top of the wall! Here he comes! Here he comes! He is shooting you! Bu bu-bu-bu bu. Bu bu bu.♪" * "I love these little turd huts. These are nice." * "Let's fly over towards this pig over here and make him uh... make him shoot a baby out of his butt (the baby falls off a cliff and dies)... Oh god." * "Yeah! I did it legit!" * "Welp, you know what? They dug their own coffin. It's fine." * "AH! IT'S IN THE *SS!" * "Oh my god! Your f*cking body! Holy sh*t! Your f*cking body!" * "(Random name), do your homework." * "I've got a bottle of some kind of liquid." * "(Sky) Sometimes I sit here and... I... I cry myself to sleep because nobody calls me by, by my real name, Adam. And..." "(Barney) Apple?" "(Sky) ... it's cool, but... you know... it's, it's very..." "(Jess) You know what? You know what?" "(Sky) ... very apparent how far... this has gone. I, I can never be myself anymore again. And, you know, it's fine. But, you know, I just..." "(Jordan) Well, I guess you can say it's A-dam shame." * "I created a new faction. (realizes its name) Oh-oh oh oh god, it's called faction. It's called faction. Oh-oh god!" * "Shape of, a bucket of cr*p!" * "Please! Make my content f*cking worse!" * "Wow, that was a struggle for me!" * "Ok, so there's a cannibal on the loose." * "Oh god! We're gonna be killed by Santa Claus!" * "He looks like a clown." * "Why you gotta heal me and sh*t?" * "Is that a dog literally right behind you? OH SH*T! IT'S P*SSED OFF!" * "I guess the best way to describe this to you is to read the game overview." * "(Greets creeper infront of doorway) Hello? Good morning. Sh*t. (closes door)" * "(Plays 'McDonald's' level on 'Happy Wheels' only to see a human grinder) Oh my god, this is suppose to be the nuggets!" * "How the f*ck am I suppose to do this without you f*cking dying?!" * "(Gets ambushed by mermaid) Oh! What the hell?! AH!! AH-HAHA!!" * "Believe in yourself! Start sniffing your foot! (Deadlox does so and gags) Did you just puke?" * "Oh god! Oh god! Oh g- Oh wait, that's just me drowning. My bad. I thought I was getting attacked." * "(CavemanFilms) I don't like it in here. It's very stupid. And they don't pay me anything except for porkchops." "(Sky) Imagine if that was a real thing!" * "Wait a minute. Who's RedVactor? RedVactor's never been on my channel before. I'm frightened. I don't like new things. New things terrify me." * "I was worried you weren't gonna talk at all." * "Ok, I just want you to know, if there's an alien, I'm sacrificing you. That's the first thing that's happenng." * "You're not a velociraptor. Stop." * "They call me Adam the Dream Breaker." * "Oh my god! Of course we get the broken *ss... uh, suits!" * "I just wanna let you know. If I die, it's all your fauilt." * "I assumed that's how you sounded, and I was wrong." * "God dammit! Why does it need so much cr*p?!" * "Oh my god, is he getting eaten?! Oh my god, he just got eaten!" * "Now the only person left to sacrifice is you!" * "You know, even in like the darkest of all places, Red, look. Beautiful flower." * "Oh god, my dog's barking." * "SHUT THE F*CK UP!!!" * "Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t I saw it! I saw it I saw it I saw it! Oh god! Oh god! Oh it's-... a horse." * "Ow! Why did you hit me twice?! You hit me twice!" * "-Sarcasm- Oh thank god. You know, I was worried for a second that we'd be doing something that would like not kill us." * "That... actually scared the sh*t out of me." * "This is not fun! This is very frightening!" * "Why does it keep asking us to find random *ss sh*t?!" * "Fantastic! GIVE ME ONE BREAK! GIVE ME ONE BREAK! Come on!" * "Well, this has death written all over it." * "So guys, I'm just gonna say this flat out right now. Uh, you either come out or I'm gonna start screaming." * "Oh god, am I Chica?!" * "Why am I Balloon Boy every time?!" * "Out of all the characters it had to be Balloon Boy!" * "(Sky turns into Balloon Boy) NO!! NO!!" * "What if I just went up and stole it? Oh, I did!" * "Help! Help! He's looking up my skirt!" * "Joke's on you guys! I'm too gangster!" * "What is this? Oh my god, wait. This is definently a good Pokemon. I'm gonna try and catch him. Oh, that's my Crconaw! What the f*ck?!" * "Subscribe." * "I've got this joke right here. Pretty dark joke, but, thank you guys." * "ARE YOU F*CKING SERIOUS?!" * "(Someone spawns in the King) Why though? Why though? I liked this server. Ok, goodbye, server." * "Alright. So the first thing we have right here is a bag. To create a bag, you're going to need 2 rose reds, 3 papers, and it will create a bag. BUT NOT JUST ANY BAG!! THIS IS THE S*XY MICHAEL GUCCI VERSACE PRADA LAUREN KLIEN BERRY BAG!! FOR ALL OF YOUR DESIRED CORN NEEDS!!" * "It's a very long boob!" * "Get the f*ck off my swords, kid!" * "Can we just end the video here? Can we stop?" * "(Ross) Part one is on Adam's channel. Go check that out. He makes great content. I mean-" "(Sky) No I don't. Stop lying to your viewers." "(Ross) Adam makes content." * "WIENER LASER!" * "I collect clocks." * "-Sarcasm- I never shot you. I didn't shoot anyone." * "♪Ever since I left the city, you you you you!♪" * "(Sky) What the heck is this? What is tha- is that a sun?" "(Ross) Yeah that's the red sun, it never sets. I've haven't slept in months." "(Sky) Haven't slept in months? That can't be good for your mental health." "(Ross) No. The sun- the sun never sets." * "Uh... car. (he gets it right on first try) OH SH*T I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!" * "Haweewee." * "Destroy the evidence!" * "You ever had that like, like that horrendously bad derp feeling where you're just like 'Why have I not gotten outta F5 mode?' Because it's not helping." * "Do you see how many Subs are over there? That's freaking terrifying. That's the thing that nightmares are made of. That's like what nightmares are made of." * "Everything we went through, Jess, you're selling me out for five bucks." * "(Gets slain in one hit on accident) You son of a b*tch!" * "I'm pacifist! Go away!" * "(Gets punched off a wall by Tyler) Ah! (dies) You son of a b*tch, Tyler!" * "IT'S A PONY!!!" * "Oh god. Oh god, what have I done?! What have I done?! Oh I clicked a button I didn't want to click! Help! Now I'm flying in the air!" * "Just f*cking hump it!" * "Butt Saggington!" * "Splavacado!" * "Someone help me! Someone help me beat him up!" * "I'm Butter Bill!" * "I forgot to turn the lights on in my room." * "(Ross' alarm goes off) I guess it's that time again. I guess it's Ross Time!" * "Did he just stick his head up his *ss?" * "I can't beat him! He's punching me and sh*t!" * "OH MY GOD! ALL I SEE IS ROSS' FACE!" * "Ross is about to beat us! Do you understand what's about to happen?!" * "Beat the sh*t out of him!" * "THIS IS A DICTIONARY!" * "That was the most anti climatic battle of all time!" * "Alright, everybody run. Get out of here." * "Both of them died! That is karma at its finest!" * "Our webcam is covering the degree. You guys can't see sh*t! I just realized!" * "You're my best friend who stabbed me in the butt hole!" * "I am so sorry that you suck." * "GET OUT OF THE F*CKING CAR!!" * "(Jess) Hey, Adam, why are you always fat?" "(Sky) Well, uh, here's the problem. I like food." "(Jess) No, I meant like in-game." * "I was so tempted to attack you. I just want to let you know." * "Thanks for coming to 'Joe's Crab Shack', will that be all?" * (Can't get the door to open) No! Open the door! Get on the floor! Everybody walk the dinosaur!" * "'Hello Kitty: Island Adventure'!" * "Are you just making fun of me because I'm a slice of pizza?" * "I'm just gonna be sleeping for the rest of this recording. So uh, I hope you guys are cool with that." * "(Sky's friends start wearing his head) Wow, you guys look like complete idiots." * "Something's just really intimidating about a big, fluffy animal chasing you down." * "The freakin' pig is on my head! Help!" * "(Sky) Ross, you had one f*cking job! Are you telling me we sat here like 30 minutes-... 30 minutes before the recording and you didn't hide the f*cking scrolls?! WHAT THE F*CK ROSS?!?!" "(Ross) No, I hid them really good." * "(Gets blown up by Barney's proximity mine) Holy sh*t! Barny, you sack of cr*p!" * "Aw, he's all dead and sh*t." * "He just died and sh*t." * "Burney." * "Okward, I don't know what to say about your character." * "I can't punch! I can't f*cking punch!" * "How am I suppose to kill him with a carrot?!" * "Did you just blow up my house? Why?" * "(Sets Bashur's treehouse on fire) I'm sorry, Bash. I'm sorry. Sorry, buddy. ♪Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. And it's alright because I love the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.♪" * "No no! Not the TNT, Ty!" * "ARE THEY TEAMING?! NO!" * "Sir, no witnesses!" * "Aw yeah. This is no ordinary lamp. This is one of the highest of high-classed lamps. Encrusted with the finest of emeralds, its shines with the force of a collapsing dwarf star. Those sparkles coming off of it singnify that you're better than other people for having this lamp. Wake up in the morning knowing your lamp is beter than their's." * "Sure, it cost your life savings and your wife had to keep telling you to stop buying over-priced lamps. -record scratch- BUT WHO CARES?! YOU DIDN'T NEED THEM! FAMILY IS OVERRATED IF YOU HAVE LAMPS! LOOK AT ME NOW! HUH?! WHO'S GOT THE BETTER LAMP NOW?! YEAH!!!" * "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's education!" * "I'm gonna remember this, Ross." * "Gangster Sky!" * "Barney, why though?! That was so pointless!" * "Spectators are breaking my boat! Help! Help!" * "Could I interest you in our lord and savior Cthulu?" * "There's two traps in that one spot?!" * "Follow me! Follow me, ok?! Follow me! Follow me! Follow me! Don't actually follow me, I was lying!" * "I'm free! I'm free! I don't have to be a cr*ppy warden anymore!" * "Would I ever do anything to hurt you? Don't answer that question." * "Shoot 'em in the d*ck!" * "♪Yar har, hoy up the bast. What do you know, it's fist up your-♪... no, I'm sorry." * "'Klüb Ice'!" * "Augustus!" * "Span!" * "Olga!" * "Helga!" * "Olaf!" * "Bernard!" * "Uncy uncy." * "'Klüb Ice' always comes back." * "I feel a little bit dirty right now." * "(Shelby) What if we get tired?" "(Sky) You never get tired." * "What you mean we're stuck in 'Klüb Ice'?" * "I- I don't want to be in 'Klüb Ice' forever." * "Everybody run to my Yacht!" * "(Jerome) Guys, I'm stuck in the bookcase!" "(Sky) Olga, you can't even read." * "Are you saying 'Klüb Ice' brainwashes people? That's just being silly." * "Are you guys trying to leave?" * "What do you mean it is brainwash? (snaps back to normal self) Holy cr*p. What the hell was that?" * "Something about that was nice though. No I feel like we should not come back here!" * "You know what guys? I don't think they want to be in 'Klüb Ice'." * "We can do what we want!" * "Oh, dangit! We lost him!" * "(Shelby) I thought it was a myth. (referring to 'Klüb Ice')" "(Sky) I guess you can say it's a myth-''zan''. (Max gets annoyed and turns around and walks towards 'Klüb Ice')" * "♪I'm the best! AROUND!! NOTHING'S EVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!!!♪" * "Garrett? Garrett?! GARRETT?!?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" * "What if like Jin just started -censored- (realizes he was on Jess' channel) oh. I'M SORRY!!" * "-Another censor- I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T RESIST!!" * "Sorry guys. I had to turn my mic off because I started actually farting." * "'Murica!" * "(Max kills himself) MAX, YOU F*CKIN' WIENER!!" * "Stop f*cking killing yourself, you f*ckin' dumb wiener!" * "GOD DAMMIT, MAX!! F*CKIN' STOP!!" * "Get your f*cking balls out of my face, sir." * "I was routing for you Ross, and now I lost all my money. I'm bankrupt now." * "Right click it! You f*cking killed it. WHY WOULD YOU KILL BOTH OF THEM?!" * "(Gets tagged by Jess) Sh*t, what did I become? I'M A PIECE OF BACON!" * "Have I had a turtle on my head this whole time?" * "I wanna be a dog." * "So welcome back to another episode of 'Stand'." * "(Sky) (Sees ross with girlfriend on lead) Are you serious? That is not... that is not getting a girlfriend, that is taming a girlfriend!!" "(Ross) Just so we know." * "-High pitch- I thought we were friends! And then, you doing this, you know what? We're not friends anymore! Quick, take a selfie. Yeah, we're not friends." * "I feel like this is the part of- of the... commentary, where we need, a serius amount of love going on. So I'm gonna- I'm gonna add something in that really- that really just shows... (spawns in Mobzilla) IT TAKES A TOTAL GIRLFRIEND TO TAKE DOWN A MONSTER!" * "GO HONEY! BEAT EM' UP! THESE HUSKIES PULLED MY WEAVE!" * "-High pitch- I really wanna get some 'Olive Garden'." * "(Sky) Ross, are you on the girl's team?" "(Ross) -high pitch- Yes." * "I love you 5 ever!" * "I'm not gonna take this. You're wearing a f*cking dress." * "(Sees Barney die and do a flip at the same time) Barney, what the f*ck was that?" * "Adam Sandler!" * "(Waits for everyone to come close to him while he's silent and then blows everyone up) HAHAHAHA!!!" * "Oh my god! It's a Game Cube! Oh my god! It's a Game Cube! Oh my god! Guys! Guys, my childhood! My childhood!" * "Oh my god, that's a Game Cube?! That's awesome! Oh sh*t. I just gave away my... ok... Dammit." * "WHO ARE YOU?!?! (shoots Jin with gun)" * "Did he just flip me off?!" * "I have a degree! How f*cking dare you?! I have a degree!" * "Ross, I'm not down to hug you right now." * "Alesa, this might alarm you, but you're a noob." * "Are you wearing your Halloween skin?! Have you been just too lazy to change your Halloween skin?!" * "(Barny is worried that he doesn't have a costume for Halloween) Barney, you are a costume." * "Hi-yah! Sucker! (jumps into cobweb to escape Shrek)" * "Help, rain hurts moth! Rain hurts moth! Rain hurts moth NO!" * "(Gets one-shot by small worm) Ah! F*ck!" * "My mind not focused no more!" * "That's a good f*ckin' idea!" * "BRO!!" * "Broa Constrictor." * "Yo, Broseidon. Lord of the Brocean." * "ThatGuyBronie." * "We should get like matching anchor tattoos, bro." * "IT'S A BRODOWN!! IT'S AN OFFICIAL BRODOWN!!" * "Where is this apple-loving dinosaur?!?!" * "Oh my god! You got us stuck, you f*ckin' *ss! You f*cking killed us! Nooo, god no!" * "(The server crashes) Well guys, I guess that's signifying that the video's over!" * "Anyway guys, that was (Series Name)." * "(Interrupts Gizzy's outro) Anyway guys, thanks for watching." * "We cured Ross!" * "If you guys want me to do a part two, make sure you- (gets jumpscared by Nightmare Chica) AH! (talks fast) ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE (talks to fast to understand) BULL SH*T! THAT'S SOME BULL SH*T! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT F*CKING THING WAS GONNA (talks too fast to understand)! -deep breath- Sorry." * "If you like this commentary and you're new to the channel, click that like and that subscribe button." * "Let me rephraze that. If you guys like this commentary, what's wrong with you?" * "Make sure to check out everybody's channels down in the description below 'cause they're all beautiful people." * "They have channels too ya' know! They upload content!" * "I'm Sky, and I will see you later recruits. Goodbyyyye!" Bacon Man * "Hello. My name is Bacon Man." * "Pancake Pal." * "Waffle Woman." * "Sausage Samurai." * "Hash Brown Hank." * "Cereal Killer." * "Pancake Paula." * "And today, we're playing (notices Cereal Killer) Oh god, it's you." * "I'm better than Sky." * "♪Bacon Man! Ba-con Man! Bacon Man! Bacon Bacon Man!♪" * "Slap that like button for more Bacon Man." * "I'M NOT GOOD AT ANYTHING!" * "PancakePal, no!" * "I'm suppose to be better than you! Stop!" * "Guys, where are we?" * "NO! NO! Guys, guys the people commented again! The people commented again! Now we're somewhere else!" * "Pease comment 'Hawaii!' Please, I wanna go on vacation! Please! Please!" * "Where are we? Where did they tell us to go now?" * "(Bacon Man) You do realize every time you guys comment something we always wind up somewhere? Stop doing that! Stop commenting! Stop it!" "(Pancake Pal) I really feel like they should comment Hawaii." "(Bacon Man) Yeah, please comment something nice like Hawaii or Turks and Caicos or the Bahamas." "(Pancake Pal) But don't comment volcano." "(Bacon Man) Yeah, don't comment volcano." * "(Bacon Man) You gotta be kidding me. You have got to be kidding me. Out of all the places you could've commented, oh... Hawaii, Turks and Caicos, the Bahamas, no! You had to say, 'Mmm, 'X-Run'!' You had to say 'X-Run', didn't you?!" "(Hash Brown Hank) Wait wait. We'res running?" "(Bacon Man) No! No, you know what?! We're taking a stand! We're not doing this today!" "(Pancake Pal) We're standing right here!" "(Bacon Man) Yeah! We're gonna stand right here, and... (starts to cry)" "(Pancake Pal) Bacon Man, I wanna go home." * "OH MY GOD, I'M GOING MAD!!" * "Hey look. Shia LaBeouf won." * "Good job, Shia LaBeouf." * "NO SHIA LABEOUF!! STAY BACK!!" * "BACK OFF!" * "You're bad. You're bad and you should feel bad." * "Why are they trying to attack us?!" * "Wow, he's getting all soggy over there." * "If I don't see 30,000 likes, I will cry." * "We are about to summon the Sausage Samurai." * "Hey! Drugs are not ok! Alright?" * "Fear my amazing (falls) ughhh... Fear my amazing skills!" * "STAY BACK, YOU FOOL!!" * "Alright, that didn't happen." * "(Accidentally hits Pancake Paula) Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." * "Hold me back! Hold me back!" * "We're on the TVs!" * "Pancake Pal, there's a cow, Pancake Pal!" * "(Bacon Man) Hank, you are not the center of the universe, ok?" "(Pancake Pal) Bacon Man, neither are you." * "You're just trying to attack me 'cause you're jealous of my beauty." * "Comment down below, 'Bacon Man is better than Sky.'" * "-Sarcasm- Oh yead, this- this is nice. Yeah, I'm dying." * "This is like the most insane cr*p I ever had to deal with." * "I'm gonna suffocate myself in this toilet. Hold on." * "Woah! Hold on, this guy is evil! He wants us to be healthy!" * "Ok, that actually scared me." * "Everybody after Pancake Pal!" * "Look at the chat. (The chat keeps saying '@ uMad?')" * "(Talks like Sky) Oh my god! THAT FACE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" * "(Is falling) Oh no! (crashes into the ground) Ow! My spine!" * "Well, I guess you can say the Cereal Killer got Cereal Killed." * "We saw Sky doing this and we decided to do it better." * "WHAT'S WITH THE TROLL FACES?!" * "(Bacon Man) I killed him." "(Pancake Pal) But why doh?" * "I don't mean to be that guy, but she jumped in my fist." * "I'm an agility ma- (misses jump) Oh god!" * "GOD!! I SUCK!!" * "(Hash Brown Hank) Whys I'' not the leader of the group?" "(Bacon Man) Alright, go after Hank." * "What the heck are those things?! Help!" * "I'm scared! PANCAKE PAL, I'M SCARED!! OH MY GOD!!" * "Diamond Minecart's killing me!!" * "Quick. Break his ankles." * "We're jumping in the poopoo!" * "OH NO!! I MISSED THE JUMP!!" * "For some reason you guys want us to get eaten. I don't understand why. I did nothing wrong." * "Cereal Killer, back off!" * "I'm totally dead. That was not suppose to happen." * "Oh my god! Everything just got really intense really fast!" * "(Notices he's flying) Help. Help! Call a scientist!" * "Pancake Pal, I don't think I'm gonna make it!" * "I'M DONE PLAYING THIS GAME!! THIS IS CR*P!!" * "(Pancake Paula) I'm dating Sky." "(Bacon Man) I'm turning off the recording." * "Ok, bye." Squid * "Hey, guys! Squid here! Yeah, that's right! Squid!" * "(Sky) I've beaten up a few squids in my days." * "Imma squid!" * "(Sky) Hey, it's a squid. That's awesome." * "(Sky) SQUID!!!" * "(Sky) SQUID!! NOOO Not now!" * "I'm a talking squid! I'm a talking squid!" * "I'm just gonna be sitting here." * "Yeah, you can't get me. I'm over here. And you're over there." * "Oh god, he's actually getting me! Aw god!" * "Foolish SkyDoesMinecraft!" * "(Squid) ♪Let it go... let it go... let it go out my a-♪" "(Sky) No no no! Stop! Stop! Stop!" * "Come on! I put a lot of work into this." * "Budder sucks." * "(Sky) When I get my hands on you I swear to god!" * "Hey, Imma squid. Can I have a mustache?" * "(Squid) I want a mustache." "(Sky) No, you cannot have a mustache!" * "(Sky) I just found a mustache about mods." "(Squid) Did you just say 'a mustache about mods?' You said that backwards." * "(Sky) Why when I'm sick?!" "(Squid) You're more vulnerable!" * "(Sky) I'm gonna remember this! When you're sick, I'm not gonna give you like, chicken noodle soup or some sh*t. You're gonna be a d**che. You're gonna be a d**che and I'm not gonna give you soup or anything." * "(Sky) Actually, I ''will give you soup! I'll give you soup for your mom! I'll give you freakin' calamari soup! (punches squid constantly) I hate you! I hate you so much!" * "This is squid abuse." * "Ow! OOW!! SQUID ABUSE!! (dies)" "(Sky) Oh god, what have I done?... What have I done?!" "(Sky) What has he done?!" "(Sky) Oh. Never mind." * "I'm an apple." * "(Sky) -'Klüb Ice' accent- There is a little thing I want to warn you guys about. Um, so a lot of the- (notices Max spawned a squid and record scratch plays) -regular voice- Seriously, Max? Seriously?... Really? That's funny?" * "(Sky) I'm muting your audio! Ok?!" * "You can't tell me what I am. I have dreams. I have dreams! I can be whatever I wanna be!" * "Squid." * "(Barney) (Keeps trowing squid eggs at Sky) Are yous real deal?" "(Sky) Gross! Stop it!" * "(Sky) -Sarcasm- Oh good. I can't believe I just did that. I literally just killed myself running after a squid. That's very appropriate." * "(Sky) Alright. As I was saying before I was (turns to squids) RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" * "(Sky) This... by far... is the most, unholy mod... in all of Minecraft, for any Sky Army recruit, any Sky Army general, any Sky Army... person... ever." * "What's that in your hand?" * "Where did all the water go?!" * "Hey. Hey. Hey." * "I'm stuck in the robot." * "(Sky) (Sees Skyids) What are these things?! Oh my god!" "(Bodil) They're called Skyids." * "(Sky) Oh god! They're talking!" * "(Sky) It's ugly and gorgeous at the same time!" * "Hey. Hey. How's it going? How's it going?" * "(Sky) Why the watermelon?!" "(Squid) Why not the watermelon?" * "You have something against watermelons, sir." * "I'm not a fish." * "(Sky) You guys only show up during mod showcases?" * "I can do what I want! I can do what I want!" * "We are invisible." * "(Sky) Here. Before all the comments are saying 'WHERE'S THE SQUIDS?!' If you guys really wanna know where they are, I have no idea. I'm gonna be honest. They haven't attacked or anything in a really long time, so I'm trying to figure out like what's going on. They're probably plotting something big." * "(Sky) Got squid problems? Need to get rid of them? Well do we have the product for you. Sinkholes use a patent hole and sinking technology to drag those little tentacled annoyances right into the depths of the earth. Wanna pick up a sinkhole today? Call 1-800 SinkyHOLE for all your hole needs. ALL OF THEM!!!!!" * "Can't tame me. Can't tame me. Can't tame me, yeah." * "I'm an ice cream sandwich." * "(Squid) (Suffocates from lack of water for first time) Ow. Ow, what's happening?!" "(Sky) Yeah! 1.4.4! YEAH!! IN YOUR FACE!! Whew, thank god for 1.4.4. We're finally rid of that thing! Anyway, as- (sees squid in small tank of water) No way! N- NO!! H- how- how did you... what?" * "Can't get rid of me." * "(Sky) Wow, the first time ever a squid did something cool." * "(Sky) Where do you keep coming from?!" "(Squid) I-I just come- I'm around. I'm around." * "(Sees sky toss a squid into the air) You are kind of a d**che. You're a d**che. You're a d**che." * "(Sky) -Darth Vader impression- Luke! I am your father!" "(Squid) No your not." "(Sky) Yeah, you would ruin that!" * "They'll be back tomorrow, anyway." * "(Sky) Wow I'm actually surprised that squid wan't in-" "(Squid) Did you say my name?" "(Sky) ... I hate you so much!" Trivia * Adam said on Twitter(6/17/15) after meeting Jerome and Lachlan in LA during E3 that he misses Mitch(BajanCanadian), f*ck the past and is coming for his booty. * At Minecon 2013, Sky shared a YouTubers panel with iHasCupquake (Tiffany), Antvenom (Taylor Harris), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron). * During his panel at Minecon, Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. * Adam can beatbox. * Adam has been to Oktoberfest once. * In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. * He has stated that life before starting YouTube was a depressing one. Not much is known about this depressive period other than his weight (which was around 304 pounds). However, he promised he will talk more about this in his "Draw My Life" video, which was said to be uploaded on his channel after reaching 10 million subscribers. But instead, he uploaded his "Draw My Life" video without a pen when he reached over 11 million subscribers. * He did, however, post a "Draw My Life" video on SkyDoesThings, but without drawing." * Adam used to have a dog named Budders, but he had to give him back because he bit people, even his fiancée, Alesa. They now have two other dogs, Milton (Otherwise known as Milton the Super Dog) and Bailey (Also known as Bailey the Wonder Dog). * Adam has come out as bisexual on Twitter (as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it, haters." * He appeared in Lady Gaga's music video "G.U.Y." as "Minecraft Gamer". * His most famous series is Cops n Robbers. * His sister was sent to a mental institution and he was sent to a school for special needs since he has the same surname as her. * His real father is an alcoholic man and his parents are bad and evil people, as he stated in his livestream. * When Adam was 12, he once pooped in a forest during summer camp. * In Epic Jump Map: Tropical Adventure, Sky said that he loves anything tropical related. * Adam raised and has a pitbull named Rascal. * As of September 10, 2014, Sky has posted General Gaming videos on his channel. Reasoning stating in an update video, "It's a safe haven in case Minecraft is unavailable to record on" * As of January 1, 2015, Sky has been engaged to his now fiancée Alesa, as stated on his Instagram page. * Sky has directly stated in a tweet on Nov. 17 on Twitter: "Real Talk,if you're cutting yourself, stop. You'll regret it later trust me its dumb, there is a reason I wear long sleeves at conventions." This may be stating that he has scars from cutting during his state of depression. * Adam had a mental breakdown on Twitter, stating how he hates everybody is trying to get money off of him, how YouTube is mostly used for money, and how much he despises it. Reasons why this nervous breakdown had come to being is unknown, but it is clear now that he does not like entertainment solely for the purpose of money. * Adam announced on Twitter that he is going to be a father, on the February 1st 2015. * Adam once had a concussion after he fell down his stairs in his old house and hit his head off a wall. * According to LET'S TALK : TEAM CRAFTED on SkyDoesThings, he is proud of everyone who has grown because of the success everyone has made after the fall of Team Crafted. This means that everyone is in good spirits with each other. * In the same video above, the rumor that has Adam and Mitch (BajanCanadian) fighting is put to rest since he announced that they are still very good friends and that the rumors are not real. * Adam and Jin (JinBop) have been friends since elementary school. * Adam has recently started playing with people that he hasn't recorded in a while after Team Crafted, like Deadlox (Ty), MunchingBrotato (Tyler), and IHasCupquake (Tiffany). * He appeared in the 2014 YouTube Rewind. He was reading newspaper in a train and was running in a Super Mario-like area with a flag. * In 2015, he started to record in an office building with people such as Jinbop (Jin), RagingHouse (Ross), ThatGuyBarney (Barney), and MithzanProductions (Max). Jin left the offices near the end of 2015 to pursue a solo YouTube career, bringing an end to multiple roleplays such as Roommates, Pirates, and Maze Runner. *Adam calls his son, Mason, DJBabyMason. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Minecraft Channels SkyDoesMinecraft was ranked 1st on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Channels. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers